


The Beautiful Genius-Level Girl Is Secretly A Masochistic Cum-Chugger!

by Frocto



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Fellatio, Harem, Maledom, Sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pretty great to write about one of my favourite smut settings, High School of the Dead, and one of my favourite canon girls, Saya Takagi. My main point of reference for this short was Shouji Satou dojins, so it's recommended you enter into it with a large amount of levity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Genius-Level Girl Is Secretly A Masochistic Cum-Chugger!

When thick manly members waved in their faces, what lewd girl wouldn't want to open up? What could be better than for ceasing resistance to that veined shaft urgently prodding their silky-soft lips and and start sucking, letting that centre of male power thrust in and out as it liked.

Deep down, Saya Takagi had always wanted to be slapped in the face by an oversized cock. The DTF bitch in-heat had always unconsciously signalled her eagerness to suck, huffing and puffing and flashing her oral honeypot for all the pheromone-laced shafts lurking in the pants of men and boys. 

As she knelt in the dark bedroom before the largest, hardest dick she'd ever laid eyes on, the uptight dick-novice was showing all the signs she wanted her face rammed. It was underlaced with the nervousness of a blatant cherry-girl, a virgin who would struggle convincing any guy to let her suck him off.

The pervert gal fluttered her long, ladylike lashes at that boiling-hot rod. She was charmed by its smell, not to mention the overpowering visual of its size. 

Steamy gasps poured out of her mouth each time she took a breath, teasing the twitching cum-shooter with promises of her mouth's nurturing 37°C heat... She was climate-controlled for the comfort of male organs.

But her mouth wasn't quiiiite open enough. If she ever wanted to suck a fat cock, Takagi would have to open up a little more, ease apart those slimy, drooling lips and sucker in this stray cock. She'd have to waggle her slippery tongue and prod at the cool air, the bait in the trap that would draw him in.

Well, she was a virgin, after all~ Saya did need someone to teach her things like this!

A pair of long, slender hands bearing dainty fingers with pink-painted fingernails crept around her. One tracked her face, while the other crept along her shoulder... but both ended up inserting a forefinger into her mouth, drawing her lips wide-open, flashing her steamy gullet. Her mouth yawned open in a way she never would have allowed in polite company, the deepest depths of her cock-milking throat candidly on display. Soft and squishy pink to match the dark-hued, iron-hard member in front of her.

Held open like that, the teenager felt like her body was being assessed not for its genius, or even for its allure, but just for the tightness of her flesh, whether she'd milk out a load or leave those dangling nuts under the shaft as full as ever. She wanted to believe she was meeting their owner's approval, that he would decide to let the contents of his seed pods flow out into her body. Takagi's heart rate had already been fast, but now... Now, with her throat on cheerful display, Saya’s heart felt like it was pounding behind her tits, racing like a rabbit’s.

"Hauuugh... Euugh..." Saya protested. She tried to lean back a little bit, but her slender shoulders just bumped against the incredible curves of Nurse Shizuka Marikawa. The smiling blonde cushioned her impact with breasts grown giant from male stares. 

Her body was everything Takagi's wasn't... She had meat-cow curves while Saya had a dainty dancer's body. Shizuka’s tits were giant, constantly demanding to be groped, while the student's fleshy rack was slightly smaller, and much springier. And, of course, Shizuka's stupid cow brain was as empty as her hip flask, especially when compared to Saya's genius.

Shizuka let out a coy giggle. The moonlight, pouring in through the window clearly lit up Saya's face and that veined member, but Shizuka remained lurking in the darkness, a charming grin half-hidden by flowing blonde tresses. The wicked semen-slave pressed firmly into Saya from behind, goading the schoolgirl back towards the shaft. With nowhere to slip away to, Saya rotated her eyes upwards and met that naughty male's rude gaze.

Kohta Hirano. The unattractive, stunted, pot-bellied boy that Saya was going to be trained on until he was satisfied. Behind his glasses, the boy’s eyes were glimmering with held-back laughter, smiling very cheekily at woman and girl.

"Wh-What are you waiting for?" barked Saya, pointy anime-fang flashing. "Stick it in already! Stupid ass!"

Saya kept her hands on the floor as they'd instructed her, right between her spread knees. But the urge to just reach up and double-fist the angry-looking rod into her mouth was growing too strong to easily ignore. "Don’t you know how to face-fuck girls? Are you trying to piss me off?

Hirano didn’t look too upset. Not when he could punish her in the simplest, most effective way possible. The otaku slob hoisted his veiny dick even further away from her, leaving the twin-tailed pinkette baying at thin air. "Ohooo, if that's how you're going to be~" he laughed.

Saya grunted, feeling even uncomfortable than she had a moment ago. At first staring at his brutal veined dick had only made her eyes water, and made her truly aware of how empty her throat had been her whole life. So many days of her life without her tongue crushed under a male shaft...

Shizuka purred beside her, leaning forwards. "Just give her a proper chance, Hirano... Mm, lookie~"

She lifted up something that immediately caught the otaku's eyes: one of his favourite hentai dojins. The women contained in those pages were pure objects of fantasy, fantastical 2D freaks with massively-swollen bodies far larger than any real human woman. His flagging member was instantly erect again, meat rising up with the growing urge to pound. Shizuka carefully flipped through the pages as Takagi leaned back into her.

The nurse eventually found what she was looking for, holding the book up to a page of a woman with breasts that each looked like they weighed more than her torso. The dialogue littered around the panel was the most vulgar language imaginable: "Crush my womb!" "Rape me!" "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

This was the sort of thing boys masturbated to, after all. Especially pigs like Hirano who looked at girls like Takagi and saw warm holes and a jabbering mouth that needed shutting up. It was absurd pornography that an innocent girl like her shouldn't be exposed to, and yet... When she held the book side by side with Saya's face, Hirano snorted out his nostrils, leering a li’l closer. Even as he glowered at Shizuka's naughty trick, he was closing his hand around his trembling member, fisting angrily up and down the pole.

"See?" purred Shizuka in the schoolgirl's ear. "He's really not so bad...Boys like him just have some special needs to cater to... That’s why they need girls like us~"

Saya was still staring in disbelief. Everything about Hirano's cock had changed. His hips were moving, the male was snorting... She glanced sideways at the ahegaoing bitch dangling from Shizuka's hand beside her face, and back up at Hirano. "So... So manly..."

Shizuka tapped her chin thoughtfully. "If it's a problem, there's always Takashi..."

Saya almost immediately recoiled. "No! Ick~"

She shuddered as she remembered her few spying sessions on the other male in their party. "I've seen how he treats Rei and Saeko. Hnn... That sort of thing..."

"Consensual loving?" giggled Shizuka.

"I hate it! I'll take even a freak like Hirano over that! Rape! It has to be rape!"

"Oh my~" purred Shizuka, chewing her lip. "So forceful!"

"A super-genius like me doesn't have the time for gentle boys! I want to be wrecked! Someone sweet like Takashi won't do at all."

Takagi looked from the book, studying it careful, back to Hirano. Then, she rolled her eyes back, ejected her tongue its full distance, and squealed, "Kohta onii-chan! Break your cute imouto's face open with your giant monster-cock! Saya is an in-heat bitch, addicted to bareback breeding!" Saya followed it up by flashing double peace signs, continuing to make that naughty face. She was happy to ruin her own innocence if it meant she’d get her throat raped.

Hirano groaned in the back of his throat, lumbering forwards suddenly. "Ehhhh?" squeaked Saya.

She was so taken by surprise she didn't even get her mouth open in time, and his mammoth cock came down on her face, slapping her cheeks with all its great girth. It draped directly across her nostrils, and she didn't waste a moment in indulgently spreading them wide open, groaning as she snorted in the fumes dripping from his cock.

It was manly, and overpowering. The brainiac's play-ahegao dropped off her face, with no need for the fake thing any longer when she was showing a real one. She growled in the back of her throat, her thrust-out tongue going limp and drooping down her chin. Her eyes shot all the way up, while her nostrils flared even further, taking in more musky cock-stink. Every inch was special in its own way.

Those double peace-signs, maybe the fakest part of the whole affair, began to drop as countless electrical signals winked out in her brain. Takagi was completely cock-shocked, and didn't know her left from her right at that moment. Her arms would have fallen limp by her sides if a purring, giggling Shizuka hadn't taken her by the wrists and propped them up on Saya's tits as the younger girl drooled on herself. "Uuu..."

"Ooh... I guess it really was her first time," Shizuka said aloud, before daintily wrapping her thumb and forefinger around the head of Hirano's flush member. She inserted the forefinger of her other hand on Saya's lower lip, tugging it down and making a little hidey-hole which she then fed Hirano into. With all that warmth shining on her face, Shizuka looked like a mother giving her baby its bottle... If the baby was a foul-mouthed slutty bitch, anyway~

Saya could have fooled anyone with how drunk, bewildered and out-of-sorts she looked, but she was still thereon some basic level. Her mouth only hung limp until Hirano's cock head thudded against her lower lip... and then she broke her stupor to vacuum-suction her lips around the shaft, dragging him inside. He was tugged forwards, legs bumping against her big fat bust as the drooling cutie pulled him inside. He could barely even thrust like that, each effort to pull his hips back getting him drawn right back in.

A smarty-pants like Saya could have been any girl in the world at that moment for all the difference it would have made: right now the flush-faced cocksucker was just warm holes for this brute to fuck all his cum out into. Her face was bright-red, eyes pinched half shut and her cheeks completely hollowed. With her face now fully distended in sloppy sucking, the cutie's well-defined cheekbones were more than visible under her smooth, soft skin.

It was so degrading. Moments like this, where a respectable girl was transformed into little more than a seedy cum canister, were why some girls refused to suck cock at all. If you asked Shizuka or Saya, those bitches would say the prudes were missing out.

Brightest girl in her class, Saya Takagi, now had her whole face wrapped around this piggy male's junk-food-level member like a perverted hentai anteater. Her lips and mouth and cheeks were distorted almost beyond recognition, a V-shaped face drawn around the cock jutting out of her mouth. Saya's inviting, silky whore lips wrapped so tight there wasn't room for anything but the male organ, a few crinkly black pubic hairs and the frothing semen he'd soon be pumping out into his cute cum-toilet.

"Look, Kohta!" giggled Shizuka, lightly massaging Saya's shoulders. "She's making that hentai face you like! Does it feel good? ♥"

"She’s letting out so many disgusting sounds... Yesss..." he groaned. It felt like each time another vulgar lip-smack or suck-pop emerged from Saya's mouth, more semen was being produced inside his already full nuts. "Yessssss!"

Hirano released mindlessly, without any regard for his partner. He let out way too much cum, a vast amount fitting his oversized, manly cock. With a great sound like a hose releasing, a week's worth of semen travelled from the huge orbs sloshing with cum, along his veiny rod and then out the tip... and into the well-deserving schoolgirl fused to it. With a series of loud, memorable gulps more befitting an animal at the watering hole than an adorable schoolgirl sucking her first cock, Saya guzzled his ejaculate, letting the stinky, salty fluids pool in her belly.

"Hnnaaah..." Saya broke the seal of her mouth and leaned back, dropping off his dick. She hit the floor like a stone. "Hnn..."

But Hirano and Shizuka were already moving to scoop her up and get her onto the bed. She was laid on top of the busty nurse, her head sandwiched between her breasts and her panties rapidly whipped off.

"Wait a moment, just give me a second..." gasped Takagi. She had assumed that raging dick would deflate a tad after bloating her stomach with so much cum, but Hirano's member looked ready to continue its ruthless rampage on girl-flesh. Shizuka giggled in her ear. "Chronic masturbators like him need to go a few times, you know... You don't really get to say when he stops, heehee~"

Saya groaned. "But if I’m fucked too much... I’ll become retarded~”

Shizuka just bobbed her head enthusiastically. She already had some double cosplay ideas in mind for next time. "Yes you will!”

“And I'm not on the pill!" Saya tried to lay her fingers over her pussy, only to have them slapped away by Shizuka. 

“Yes, you aren't! That just makes it more perfect!" 

Saya looked back up at Hirano, eyes wide and jaw dropped. She spread her legs apart, baring her pink folds to him. "I didn't even know cocks like this even existed... Hnn... Pack it inside of me right now, Mister Pig! ♥ Mess me up!"


End file.
